


Micro Drabbles from Tumblr

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Draco sings, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Just a bunch of prompts in one place, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Boys, Tumblr Prompt, draco plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: I did a load of prompts on Tumblr. I've grouped them all together here. One was not a micro drabble (Blairon, 420 words ish) but the rest are fairly short. Mostly fluff, some angst.





	Micro Drabbles from Tumblr

** _7\. Silent Fury - Drarry (secretlycrazyhummingbird)_ **

“Haaarrryyyy…” Draco whined from the living room. Harry couldn’t help but grin at his dramatic boyfriend as he gave the spaghetti Bolognese a final stir before poking his head around the door.

“Yes, Draco Dearest?” He chuckled as Draco’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Shut up, Scarhead.” He muttered before throwing himself dramatically against the cushions on the sofa. “Sapphire won’t talk to meee!!!!”

“Well maybe that’s because you forced her off your lap when she was trying to love you.” Harry rolled his eyes. “You deserve her silent fury. You rejected the most beautiful cat in the world!” Draco merely scowled.

“Make her love me!!!”

“I can’t you nimwit, she’s as sensitive as you are! You’re just going to have to deal with the consequences of pissing off a cat who’s just as stubborn and prissy as her owner! Now, let me be or you won’t have any dinner either!

** _3\. I Trusted You_ ** \-  ** _Drarry (inevitabledrarry)_ **

“I trusted you, Potter!”

Harry sighed into the sleepy room; warmth, comfort, and peace had just been curling their gentle tendrils around his tired mind, calling him lovingly into the blank depths of slumber. Apparently, though, sleep had to wait.

“What have I done now?” Draco huffed, as if to say ‘What haven’t you done?’ before launching into a spiel.

“You convinced me to let this cretin, this monstrosity, this-this  _ abomination! _ Into our home!” The mattress bounced as the Slytherin gesticulated wildly; ever the drama queen. “You told me that it would be fun, that I’d  _ love it _ , like some sappy Hufflepuff, that it would be well behaved. And I believed you! Like the idiot I am! And now look! I have one fifth of a pillow!”

“What in Merlin’s name are you- Oh!” Propped up on his elbows, Harry took in the fuzzy picture in front of him for all of two seconds, before bursting out laughing. There, on Draco’s pillow, sprawled on her back, was Hera, their snow white kitty that they’d, well, Harry had adopted and convinced Draco to let stay, unashamedly stretching herself out next to Draco’s head. He didn’t need his glasses to know exactly what glare Draco was sending his way.

“First of all,” Harry sighed, flopping back down, “She’s a she, not an it. Secondly, you do love her; I know so because you pout each time she cries at someone else! And third-”

“Alright, alright!” His boyfriend snapped. “Just shut up and move over! I want to go to sleep, but evidently someone else has reserved my pillow for the night. Bitch.”

** _30\. Harsh Whisper - Drarry (inevitabledrarry)_ **

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _

It was a harsh whisper, barely registering through the fog of pain that assaulted him continuously. 

“What’s he doing here-?“

“-He looks hurt.”

“Are you kidding? It’s probably a trap!-”

Three voices, all of which he thought he recognised, yet… He couldn’t place them. Everything was a haze. A thudding, agonising haze.

Something appeared before him, swimming into his vision; emerald sparks and pitch black waves. There was something familiar about it, even if Draco had no idea what it was. He knew this was his only chance.

“Help me…” It was barely a whisper, his throat dry, lips cracked, from hours without water, from days of abuse, but it was all he could manage. He needed it to be enough.

Darkness claimed him before he could hear their response.

** _41\. Svelte - Drarry (RockMarina)_ **

Harry watched, mesmerised, from the doorway. 

No one else knew about this. No one else got to see Draco as he did. It was his own private show and he loved it.

Right now, his boyfriend was so lost in the melody he was creating, so enraptured with the music. His svelte, slender fingers danced gently over the keys as his body swayed, moved by every note he played. Lines of worry, of anxiety that were almost constantly present some days, ceased to crease his face. Instead, joy, peace, and pure bliss graced his beautiful features, protected and encouraged by the bubble of joy that was surrounding them. It grew stronger with every chord, every delicate arrangement Draco played, encasing them in safety, in happiness. In love.

** _12\. Candles - Drarry (RockMarina)_ **

“Draco, what are you doing, I just want to go to bed and-”

“Would you just shut up and trust me for once in your stupid life, Potter?!” His boyfriend interrupted, still resolutely dragging him away from their bedroom. Work had been a nightmare and his head hadn’t stopped pounding since 11am this morning. He was in need of a 12 hour nap, not whatever Draco had plann-

“Oh.” The Slytherin pulled him into the bathroom. The bath was full to the brim of steaming, sweetly scented bubbles; gentle music was playing, and all around, just like at Hogwarts, candles floated in the air. It was the perfect way to unwind after his hellish day.

“Have I told you recently that I love you and you’re amazing?” Harry murmured, leaning into his boyfriend. A smug smirk pulled at Draco’s ridiculously attractive lips. Still, his boyfriend couldn’t hide the genuine twinkle of love and joy at Harry’s words.

“Yes, gorgeous, you have. But I’ll never get tired of hearing it.”

** _22\. Nap - Drarry (malfoy-potterx)_ **

The gentle croon floated down the stairs, wrapping Harry in invisible arms. It enveloped him in sweet, gentle warmth, easing tension immediately; soothing his very core. He was powerless to resist it’s call. As, apparently, was Teddy. 

Harry rounded the corner to the young boy’s bedroom, led only by the soft lullaby, heart filling with inexpressible happiness as his eyes fell upon his Godson. The boy was lying peacefully on his bed, his Uncle Draco perched beside him, singing quietly, lovingly; easing him off into a well needed nap.

As Draco brought the song to a close, silence lapsed around them, the air heavy with love and comfort. His boyfriend turned and met his eyes, apparently having noticed Harry’s appearance, smiling softly as Teddy’s steady breaths continued. 

With his boyfriend’s eyes twinkling, and his Godson resting peacefully, there was never a more beautiful sight before Harry as there was then. 

** _45\. Svelte - Drarry (Ununquadius)_ **

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him. It had been years ago, so long, it was like an entire lifetime ago. But suddenly, in a random street in London, Harry Potter stood before him again. 

Instantly, all the memories Draco had locked away and buried deep in his mind came flooding to the surface, overwhelming him with questions and unresolved pesky feelings he really didn’t want to acknowledge existed, let alone explore. Yet in the midst of the confusing tide of emotions, something new was stirring. Something warm, curious,  _ giddy  _ even. It was uncultured; uncouth. Wrong. Yet try as he might, Draco couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over every last inch of the Saviour in front of him, documenting the soft hair, the emerald eyes, the gorgeous carefree smile. With each new detail, Draco’s stomach performed ever more daring (and unsettling) flips and tricks. 

He needed to stop this. He didn’t have time for- for whatever this was, he needed to go and finish his shopping and have lunch with his son and his mother. Yes! That was it. 

But as Draco went to walk away, his mutinous eyes forced him to appreciate the svelte figure of the man in front of him. 

In that moment, Draco Malfoy knew he was well and truly fucked. 

** _41\. Comfort Food - Blairon (harrypotterfanfictionwriter)_ **

_Note: Bello = Beautiful in Italian (male), Tesoro = Treasure in Italian._

Thud. Thud. Thud. Sniff. Cough. Thud. Thud. Thud. Cough. Sniff. Sniff.  _ Sniff! _

Each beat of Blaise’s heart seemed to send blood pounding to his head, giving him one of the worst headache’s he’d ever had. It had slowly grown over the past week, and he was ready for it to go now, not bring new friends like sneezing and a fever...

“Hey!” Not that he would tell a certain ginger man that he was feeling under the weather, of course.

“How’s my  _ bello _ today?” Each word scraped against his throat like sandpaper; Blaise had to fight to keep his tone as sultry as possible, a false relaxed smile fixed in place. The look on his boyfriend’s face, however, told him that it wasn’t enough. 

“ _ Tesoro?  _ Are you feeling okay?” Before he could move, Ron had begun running a gentle hand through his thick hair. The ginger paused at the heat on his brow, quickly cupping his cheek, freckles morphing into an adorable frown as he realised that his boyfriend was not okay, and ineed, was sick.

“I’m fine, it’s just a cold, don’t worry.” He tried to soothe the red-head, willing his nose to stop running. He couldn’t afford to ruin the facade by sniffing and coughing now, could he?

Still frowning, Ron pressed a gentle, cool kiss to his cheek, before scurrying away with a whispered, ‘Be right back’. Blaise merely sighed, allowing his eyes to slip closed in defeat for just a minute, as his head continued to pound. 

*

Apparently their brief interaction had drained him, because by the time Ron returned, Blaise had fallen into a light slumber. It was only when the soft scuffings of the other man roused him that he realised. 

“Sorry to wake you,  _ Tesoro…”  _ There were soft hands running through his hair again, massaging ever so gently. Blaise could barely stop the keen that threatened to escape his tortured throat. 

“Nonsense.” He smiled, or tried to, anyway. “What is all this?”

Beside him was what looked like a tray, with various foods on it. 

“Comfort food.” Ron smiled in triumph, summoning a chair and settling beside him. “You need someone to look after you when you’re sick, and I know how much you love crumpets, and soup, and yorkshire puddings dipped in loads of gravy, even if you don’t like to admit it. Now, come on, open up!” 

As Ron proceeded to tear off bite sized chunks of food and dip them in appropriate sauces before offering them up to Blaise’s lips, the Italian felt the first true smile in days pulling at his lips.

** _8\. Sunbathing_ ** ** _** -** Jeddy (imbiasfuckbabes)_ **

Warmth caressed Teddy’s skin, covering every inch of his body. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees that waved lazily above him, and the stream bubbled gently beside him. In the distance, every so often a rhythmic clop of hooves met his ears, as horses grazed in the lush meadows. 

It was almost perfect. After the month he’d had, he needed a break, and sunbathing was just the thing. The only that could make it better was…

“Oof!” Something heavy hit his stomach, the ground vibrating beneath him as the thing settled beside him. Before he could even lift his head, the voice of his boyfriend met his ears.

“I live here now.” Teddy snorted but was too content to reply. His hand automatically reached for James’ unruly hair, massaging his scalp and running his fingers through the silky locks. The Gryffindor hummed in approval, curling into the touch.

“You make a good pillow.” James’ voice was light, mingling with the tinkle of the running water.

“Glad to hear it, you lump!” He chuckled, James’ head bouncing slightly on his stomach as they both snickered. As the sun slowly travelled across the sky, he drank in James’ quiet company. He was a noisy bugger most of the time, but he always knew exactly when Teddy needed a break, and what better way to recover than to sunbathe, soothed by the scent of nature and the lullaby of his lover’s gentle breaths?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
